New Maximum Ride
by OutRaged5798
Summary: The Flock has just left New York and are now on their way to dc to find more info on their parents. But what happens when they find a new friend? By the way, all the characters are one year younger.
1. Chapter 1

New Maximum Ride

Chapter One: The Meeting

Max POV: We're flying to D.C. to find more info (information) on our parents. All I can see is tons of cities and trees, ugh. Just left New York hope we get there fast. Unknown POV: Out of nowhere ,big ,ugly werewolves surrounded me in the air. Five to one ,great I'm out numbered .One lunges I elbow it in the face, then, claws in my back ,a loud snap as pain shivers through my wings. Then, I'm falling and darkness fills my sight. Max POV: Suddenly , I happen to look over and see a girl with blue hair falling from the sky. WAIT,WHAT!? Well maybe I should go help her. So, I decide to swoop down and catch her. I'm flying back up to the rest of The Flock. Once I got there Angel asked me "Who is that?" I yelled back "Well I don't know you're the mind reader!". We finally found a place to in the field below.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey sorry for it being so short me and my co writer Nicole are working on more chapters NOW! I will post on Monday of every week if I can. Hope you all will enjoy this story.

COAUTHOR'S NOTE:

HEY GUYS! I'm writing as a coauthor because I'm lazy and didn't want to get an account! Anyway. We based this story off of a game we were playing (yes we are immature get over it) and decided to write it down. Soooo…... ENJOY!

-From Hailey(author) and Nicole(coauthor)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey btw we don't own anything.

Chapter Two: A New Kind of Rage

Unknown POV: "Sigh" I wake up and open my eyes. I rub them and wait for the morning blindness to where off. As it wore off and light fill my eyes I see….an angel? WOW! But, one question came to mind "Am I dead?" I asked out loud. The angel laughed "No" he said. A little girl said " he's not an angel I am" with blonde curls, blue eyes and a little grin on her face. I sat up. A blonde boy walked up to me and started waving his hand in my face "Are you blind?" he asked "Well, in a way. Wait, why would you think that?" I replied. He said " 'Cause your eyes are light, light, light, light grey". My angel from earlier came and helped me up, "By the way I'm Iggy" the strawberry blonde said.

Max POV: Iggy helped the girl up like It was nothing but I could see the way he slightly tensed at the unfamiliar touch. He told her his name "so what's your name" I asked her "Rage" she said "so who are you?" "I'm Max" I answered. I took in her blue with black and white streaked hair as she looked at the rest of The Flock "Are you Emo?" she asked, looking at Fang. Oh, no here it comes I thought . "Look who's talking" he said smugly. She looked at him in confusion. Until he said "Nice haircut" . Great, five minutes into meeting a girl and Fang gets in a fight with her. She frowned "You're one to talk" she shot back "oh please" he said rolling his eyes. I heard Gazzy hold back a laugh. They both glared at him. That's it I had to get them to cut it out before one of them snaps. "Okay, so moving on" I said, giving Fang a look that said now is not the time. He sent back one that said oh, come on you know I hate when people call me that. Yeah, I know we've know each other since we were less than one. Anyway back to the present. I looked back to the girl who seemed to notice our shared looks "Is there something going on here?" she asked suspiciously

Rage POV: Who the heck are these people? I mean, I know my "angel's" name and the other girl Max. What about the others? There are still four other kids here and a dog. Plus, what was with Max and the Emo kid staring at each other!? None of them answered my questions, they just simply stared at me. Not in the zoo exhibit way a normal person would but in the I know how you feel sorta way. Well, all of them except Iggy who was staring intently at my eyebrows. WTH?! The little girl seemed to follow my thoughts and answered my unasked question "Oh, Iggy is blind" she said cheerfully. I looked at her uneasily "okay?" I said. Max seemed to sense my unease "Try not to let her freak you out. Even though she's good at it." "What do you mean I'm good at it? I'm not freaky!" the blonde said getting defensive "I mean, Angel that when you want to you can be a very scary child" Max said clearly trying not to smile. Great. So, I know the little girl's name but I'm getting tired of waiting. "Okay" I started " so what about the rest of you?". The Emo looking kid simply said "I'm Fang and I'm NOT Emo!" I saw Angel and Max biting back laughs. I looked at an African America looking girl on the ground "my name is Nudge. I, like, love your hair! Where did you get it done? Can we see your wings? Do they match your hair?! 'Cause if they do that would be so-" I watched Iggy slap a hand over her mouth and smirk. I couldn't help but grin. I looked at the last kid, the one who thought I was blind "Well? What's your name?" I asked him he grinned mischievously " my name is The Gasman, Gazzy for short" he said "why are you called The-" "Don't ask him that or he'll show you" Max said when she cut me off "Do you want some water?" Angel asked. "um, sure" I replied cautiously "okay" she said sweetly before skipping off " so, how old are you?" Max asked. I guess the question seemed innocent enough "Thirteen" I told her "and then there were four" I heard The Gasman mutter. I looked at him curiously "so are Fang, Iggy and I" Max verified "Oh, so how old are the rest of you?" I asked them. Nudge opened her mouth to speak. Oh, no. "Well I'm ten. What did you look like when you were ten? Was your hair still like that? When's your birthday? How long have you been thirteen? What mon-" this time Gazzy covered her mouth "I'm seven" he said shortly Angel skipped back to me somehow not spilling a drop of the water she now carried " here ya go and I'm five" she said. Was she eavesdropping on our conversation "no" she said I looked at her "no, what?" "no I wasn't eavesdropping well not in the way your thinking" she said the way I'm thinking? What is she- Oh. Well, then. "yep I can read minds" she said.

NOTE : Hey sooooooooo sorry for it being late I was at my friends house. I will make sure it doesn't happen again. I hope you laughed very much I had a hard time writing without laughing LOL I cant keep a straight face right now from Hailey

HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of our story. I hope none of you got TOO mad about the late entry. Oh well, we'll probably get better at it and be patient. By the way, any comments are welcome including flames. Because, either way a comment is a comment and we will thank you for it. Just not specifically. And please do not put anything that has absolutely nothing to do with our story, it will irritate the crap out of me. Anywho BYE GUYS! From Nicole


	3. Chapter 3

Hey btw we don't own anything.

Chapter Three: Powers

Max POV: You should've seen the look on Rage's face when Angel told her she could read minds. But the way Angel said it made it sound like she already knew. Oh well, who cares? "So you can read minds" she said talking to Angel. "What else can you guys do?" she asked "well, I can heal any injury" Iggy offered. "I can mimic voices" The Gasman said in Nudge's voice. Rage looked at Nudge who was glaring at the Gasser "HE can mimic voices" she said not looking away. The Gasman cracked up. "You already know about my power" Angel said "One of your powers" I put in. The girl looked surprised "there are more?" she asked "Ooooooooh yeah" Angel said pretending to remember. "Well, I can also control minds, send thoughts, and breathe underwater" she finished. Rage was silent for a moment "WOW," she said. I heard Fang stifle a laugh. She turned to him "What are you laughing at?" she said angrily "After all that, all you have to say is 'wow," he replied. "Well, do you have any? Huh?" He smirked at her before answering "Yes in fact, I do. I can breathe underwater too." She seemed annoyed but decided to ignore it. She turned to me "Do you have powers?" she asked in a slightly less irritated tone "I can do the same thing" I replied honestly. "What about you?" I asked curiously "Not that I know of" she said. Well alrighty then. I thought. She started slowly unfolding her blue, black and white wings. I looked at the rest of the Flock and gave the okay to pull out our own. She looked around at us in awe "So you're just like me." She stated. You would think of it as a question but it wasn't. she was amazed by all of us. She looked around, and smiled. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one then" she said conversationally. "I guess not" I told her. "Well, so what now" she said. I looked at the rest of my Flock. They were all looking at me. Well, I guess she can tell who's in charge "Alright, well, we were on our way to D.C. when we found you so, we are going to get back on coarse" I said "oh, really I was to" she said "Well then, I guess since we're going to the same place you can hang with us if you want" I said. Okay, so I'll admit it. I actually think this girl seems pretty cool. But I'm really hoping if she isn't who she seems we'll be ready for it. But, that's just me being overprotective and cautious. "I think that'll work" she said. Well okay then. I looked at Fang "Don't get in a fight with her" I told him. "Whatever, she started it" he mumbled. Somehow, Nudge had stayed quiet during this little exchange. THAT didn't last long. "OMG, your hair does match your wings! How did that happen? Did they plan that or did you do that? 'Cause it looks REALLY cool an-" This time it was Fang who stopped her. "Um, it's natural" she sort of snapped back. Fang just grinned when Nudge tried to respond. It came out as a muffled grumble. "Sorry about her, I don't really need to explain she's a chatterbox" I told Rage. "That's okay I just don't like to talk about the hair" she replied "Oh well, then you might want to avoid her and Angel at all costs" I told her. She looked at me funny "Do they seriously talk about hair that much?" "And clothes. And makeup. If you decide to stay you can hang out with me since I really don't like any of that crap either," I responded. "Good, looks like we're on the same page" she said happily

Authors note: I want cupcakes thanks for reading from Hailey

Coauthors note: HEY GUYS! I enjoyed this chapter quite a bit (hee hee I'm fancy) and I hope you do too. Remember to comment so we don't think you hate us and stop posting. I seriously don't care if you don't like it you can still comment. Anyway BYE! From Nicole


	4. Chapter 4

Hey btw we don't own anything.

Chapter Four: The Flight

Rage POV: I looked at my nonexistent watch and said "we better get a move on" I grabbed my old, army green bag, jumped up and started flapping. I took a quick look back to see if Max's group were behind me. About twenty minutes had passed by and then I heard it, the faint sound of a plane. Funtown, here I come! I heard Iggy shout "PLANE!" and everyone moved to the side but me of course. As the plane flew closer, I counted down. 5,4,3,2,1. I bashed my left foot in the very center of the windshield, I hoped to the top of the plane. I started to fold my wings in and ran on the top till the very end of the plane, then WHOOSH. I jumped off. My legs together, arms out and eyes closed. Yeppers, I was falling. It felt great to, wing flying through my hair. To feel it on the tips of my fingers as it rushed passed. I opened my eyes to see I was about 7ft from the ocean, yes water. I forced my blue jay wings wide open and flapped. I turned to Max's gang who was paler than normal. "What's wrong, y'all look like you just saw a ghost" I said with a devilish smile. "Are you insane" Max yelled. "Um, well, you see maybe a little crazy not insane" I said back out of the corner of my eyes I saw Fang smirk "You're stupid" he said. Iggy was getting mad "what the heck happened?!" he yelled. Gazzy looked amazed "she just jumped off a plane." Iggy looked in the direction of Gazzy. "You're joking right?" "I'm not she really jumped off a plane" Gazzy replied. Iggy turned to Angel "no" angel said before Iggy could say one word.

Max POV: This girl is nuts! I mean, we were just flying and she goes and jumps off some random plane! Okay. Calm down, Max. Maybe this is normal for her. I need to focus on our mission anyway. "Max, what's that?" Gasser asked, pointing. I followed his line of sight and found what he was asking about. I stared at it for a minute. Birds? Choppers? No, too big for birds, and too quiet for choppers. I gasped as I realized what it was "Oh, no" I said. They all looked at me. "What is it?" Nudge asked me. I glanced at Fang. Who met my eyes then nodded. "Are they flying monkeys?" Gazzy asked. "Worse, flying Erasers," I said, before telling everyone where to go. We got into position and the fight began. Everyone was holding their own against the Erasers. I suddenly heard a familiar voice say my name. How? I have no idea, and it must have shown on my face, because Ari started laughing. I felt a sudden pain in my stomach, and turned back to the fight. Angel said, in a normal voice "You're gonna fall now." I glanced up in time to see a very confused Eraser tuck his wings in and start falling. "You're getting scary, you know," I said, which Angel smiled at. I saw Ari take a swing at Fang, claws out, and prayed he was okay. We eventually managed to fend off the Erasers, and Ari told me this was only the beginning. Then he and his suckish remains on an "army" flew away. We caught our breath for a moment before doing an injury check. Everybody told me they were okay, and all of them were. Well, almost all of them. "Fang?" "I'm okay," He said through clenched teeth. Those two words were strained, and I immediately knew he wasn't. I flew over to him and looked him over, my eyes landing on the red substance on his arm. "Oh my God, your arm!" I yelled. "S'not my arm," he mumbled quietly. Then he started falling.

AOUTHORS NOTE: WHAT DID WE TELL Y'ALL LAST WEEK! COMENT! THANK YOU! From Hailey


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Max POV: in one quick gust I was on the sandy beach with Fang in my arms. Rage landed right next to me but at the sight of Fang she turned around. The rest of The Flock landed and Nudge helped me with Fang. "Guys, someone is coming" Rage pointed out. "What are you kids doing on the beach this early? Oh My! What happened to your friend? A male said "I'm calling 911!" My palms started to sweat. 911? That meant a hospital. As in white walls and disinfectant. I looked to the rest of The Flock who looked nervous. Rage still refused to look at Fang, who was bleeding horribly. I told the younger kids, in our language, to go hide and that we would get them when it was over. Gazzy told me that they were coming and we weren't splitting up again. Now, you may not know this but I'm the leader here, and they ALWAYS listen to me. Not to sound bossy (though sometimes I am) but what I say is USUALLY important and should be listen to. Apparently he could see my surprise/anger at his words. So could the rest of The Flock. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if FANG could see it, and he's unconscious! I said something not to be repeated and he started trembling, but he stood his ground. And so did everyone else. I sighed defeated, only because of the flashing lights getting closer by the second. Two paramedics came and lifted Fang onto a gurney. "How did this happen?" one said in shock. "Um, an accident?" I replied "With what, a bear?" the other said. "Kind of," I said quietly. They ignored it and out him in the ambulance. I climbed in next, ignoring the smells that hit me like an 18-wheeler. The rest of The Flock followed from a distance. After a long ride to the hospital or what felt like a long ride, they took him into an operating room and shut the doors. I went into the waiting room and looked over The Flock. Gazzy and Iggy were talking quietly. Nudge looked worried, Angel was stroking Total casually. I saw Rage sitting crisscross applesauce backwards In a chair, looking out the window with her headphones on. I decided to sit by her, as she was the only one alone. She saw me coming, and turned slightly, offering a tiny smile. I attempted to return it, but it came out as more of a grimace. She gave me that sympathetic look we all know I just LOVE and turned back to the window. I attempted to forget it and just sat there for a few minutes. Then a nurse walked in, ruining my peace and quiet. I had to give his name and our relationship, yada yada yada. I said his name was Nick and he was my brother. At her dubious look Nudge told her was all of our brother, which only strengthened said look. I then told her we were all adopted and she FINALLY seemed to accept it. She left and a few minutes later a male nurse came in and asked if I was Nick's sister. " I am," I said, preparing for what I knew was coming. "Are you like him?" he whispered. I gulped then answered, "Yes." He smiled. "Then you can help us. He's doing fine but he needs a blood donation. So could you…..?" This was going to be GREAT. Sarcasm noted. A few minutes later, I was laying on a hospital bed, two pints lighter. "How do you feel?" Gazzy asked me. "Dizzy," I answered. We sat there in silence, Iggy on an identical bed. Suddenly, the door opened, to reveal three official looking people in suits. The one in the lead, a women, said "Hello. You must be Max. I'm Anne Walker from the FBI and we have to ask you a few questions." What? The FBI? Why are they here? The rest of The Flock looked as confused as I was. "Why should we go with you?" I questioned her. "Oh I almost forgot! You must be hungry after all this!" two nurses walked in, rolling trays of food on carts. I could practically see The Flock drooling. But I wasn't just going to take some "Angel, give Total some and see if he falls over," I said she pulled him closer to her. Anne Walker looked surprised. "There's no need for that." She stepped forward, motioning for the others to follow her lead. They each took a bit off a tray and passed them back to us expectantly. After we ate we moved onto the interviews…

3rd person POV: Angel sat nervously before the agent. Max told her not to be afraid or worried because it would all work out. Now Anne was asking her name. "Ariel," she told her. "Okay, Ariel. Can you tell me your relationship to Max?" she said. "She's my sister. You know, because of the missionaries. Our parents." She replied. Anne wrote something down. "Okay, I see. And where did you get your dog?" "I found him in the park," Angel answered. She glanced over at Max, who was talking smoothly to the agent interviewing her. IT'S ALMOST OVER SWEETIE. Max thought to her. OKAY she sent back. "One last question and you can go to your sister. Have you ever heard of a man named Jeb Batchelder?" she asked, pulling out a picture. Angel gulped before answering "No."

"And how do you spell that?" a different agent asked. Gazzy grinned at the name he had chosen. "Captain, like the captain of a ship. And then terror, t-e-r-o-r." he replied. The agent looked displeased. "Your name is Captain Terror," he said, noting the spelling error. Gazzy nodded while saying , "That's right!" He shot Max a grin when she glanced at him. "Are you really FBI?" he asked. The agent laughed. "Yes, I really am." Gazzy smiled. "And you wanted to know my age, right? I'm eight!" he said, holding up eight fingers. The agent was startled. "Eight?" he asked. "Yup, eight! How old are you?" Gazzy asked innocently. The man ignored the question with a suspicion of his own. "You're kind of tall for an eight year old, aren't you?" he asked. "uh huh. We're all tall. And skinny. And we eat a lot. When we can get it." Gazzy replied, leaning back in his chair. "Yes, I see. Tell me… Captain, have you ever seen anything like this?" the official asked, sliding over a picture of an Eraser. "Gosh, no. What IS that?"

"And you're blind?" another asked a very bored Iggy. "Uh huh," he said. "were you born that way?" he asked. "No." The agent groaned inwardly. "How did you become blind…uh Jeff, is it?" Iggy sat forward. "Yeah, Jeff. Well, I looked directly at the sun. You know, the way they always say not to? If only I had listened," he said with a straight face.

Nudge was babbling on about food to the women who was with her. She eventually just reverted back to the interview. "Can you spell your name for me?" she asked her. "Uh huh. K-r-y-s-t-a-l. I like my name. It's pretty. What's your name?" Nudge asked her. "Sarah. Sarah McCauley." That started a whole NEW string of words from the young girl. "Uh… have you ever heard of a place called 'the school'? We think it's in California. Have you been to California?" Sarah asked her. "California? Like, surfers and movie stars and earthquakes? No I'd like to go. Is it pretty?" Nudge responded. "Have you been there Sarah?" Sarah simply wrote 'No' and said, "Uh…I think that's it. You can go now." Nudge smiled.

Rage sat back in her chair, waiting for questioning to begin. "What's your name?" the agent asked her. "Rose," she replied smoothly. "Ok Rose. Do you know about a man named Jeb Batchelder?" "Never heard of him," she answered honestly. He scribbled it down. "Anything about a place called 'the school'?" he asked. "Well, yeah I've heard of a school I'm not a retard!" she snapped back. He looked surprised, but ignored it to the best of his ability. "So do you want to know about our parents?" "Yes," he responded. "Well, when I was a little younger, I was on the streets and was taken to an orphanage. Little did they know I was into some stuff I wasn't supposed to be into," she told him. He looked at her like she was crazy. "Then the Missionaries found me and got me out of it. They saved me from a life of crime and crack." She finished watching his reaction. He stared at her. After that she took the clipboard from his hand. "So what's your name?" she asked him. He looked at her and she could tell he wasn't gonna answer.

"Is Max short for something? Maxine?" the agent asked. "No. It's just Max." He glanced up at her tone. "I see. Now, Max, I think we both know your parents aren't missionaries." He said. She faked shock. "No? Well for God's sake don't tell them that. They'd be crushed. Thinking they're doing the Lord's work and all," she responded. He paused. "Um. Take a look at this." He slid out a picture. "This man is Jeb Batchelder. Do you have any knowledge of his whereabouts?" he asked her. "Never seen him," she lied, wishing it was true. "Then….have you ever been to Colorado?" he asked. She decided to play dumb. "Is that one of those square ones in the middle?" she casually. He was clearly annoyed. "Max, you should-" suddenly Anne tapped him on the shoulder, saying "Thank you, Dean. I'll take over from here." He slowly got up, grudgingly obeying his boss. Max hide a smile at his obedience. "Anne Walker, was it?"she asked as the women sat down. "Yes. Hi again, Max. Listen, I'm not gonna feed you a bunch of crap," Anne said. Max was silent as the women continued. "Like the crap you're giving us about your parents being missionaries. We both know that isn't true." She was stock still as she listened. "This is the deal: we've heard about you. Rumors have been spreading about a hidden lab producing viable recombinant life forms. But it's never been verified, and people have always dismissed it as an urban legend. We have people taking all information on you and your family. So you see' we'd like to know everything about you. But if the stories are true, our entire country's safety could be at stake. You don't know your own power," Anne finished. They were both silent. Anne then offered to give Nick the best medical care available and the rest of them a safe place to stay. Max questioned why she should believe it and Anne told her she didn't have a lot of options. "Well, say I accepted. Where's this safe place you're telling me about?" Max asked her. She smiled. "My house."

AUTHORS NOTE: hey just to tell you we postponed a week on purpose but the two days being late sorry. Have fun!

COAUTHOR'S NOTE: hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy this chapter because it took me forever to get it written down. Now, for the love of whoever is your God, COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! We say this every week! I don't care if you're nice about what you say! SAY SOMETHING!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Max POV: I stood in the hall outside Fang's room with Anne. She had surprised me by being so straightforward. Go figure. And as much as I hate to say it, I was "considering" her , please. Safety, free medical care, no cages,needles or torture of any kind? How can I pass that up? Easy, I can't. I mean, come on. There are 3 young kids out there without parents or homes. Guess what's right in front of my face. A parent and a home. Not that we're staying. Just passing through. Yeah right. I wonder what the others are doing...

Rage POV: We all sat quietly in the waiting room, with the exception of Max. I don't know why, but I really feel like I belong with The Flock. It's not just the wings, though that does help. I REALLY don't know why, but I'm worried about chicken. God, he would punch me if I said that. I'll try it later. Angel was calmly petting her dog, Nudge chatting away beside her. Gazzy and Iggy were whispering, and making explosive hand gestures. And me? I had my but backwards in a chair, Three Days Grace in my ears. How ironic that I like"Animal I Have Become". I stared out the window, not really looking but seeing everything. Max finally entered the room with that Anne lady, looking relieved. I took out my earbuds and looked up expectantly. "He's okay,"she said. Everyone exhaled and Nudge even clapped. Angel got up and hugged Max, who was starting to use her leader voice. "Alright, so when F-Nick's better, or close to it, we're gonna crash at Anne's for a while. Cool?" There were murmurs of agreement all around. "Well actually, I meant while he was in the hospital," Anne said. We all looked at Max. "Um, excuse me? No. We are not leaving him here by himself." Anne looked surprised. " Why not? Nick will be able to heal here and then we can come back and get him. Besides, where will you sleep?"


End file.
